A look in Luna's odd life
by Boogie
Summary: A dictionary is all you need


**A Challenge from my dear Rage and Love and the lovely Hapi Djus.**

**Had to contain:**

**Pens, Markers, Lemon, Broken Leg, an "Uhm", the word Christmas five times, Dictionaries, Pig called Hot stuff, a Hufflepuff with a crush on McGonagal.**

**Disclaimer: The pig Hot Stuff belongs to Rage and Love.**

**Chapter one:**

Luna Lovegood sat in the Great Hall with a book in front of her.

If one had read the title the one would have been quite bemused.

Not many of course knew about the Pixie Dictionary nor knew that the Pixies had a dictionary. But none dared asking Luna about it.

But the Pixie Dictionary did not contain another language per say, it just slightly revised the English.

"Loony, Loony Loony," Luna mumbled going through the "L" section and smiled happily as she reached the explanation: Loony _n_ that part of a horse's harness that goes on its head, including the metal bit for the mouth.

She snapped the book shut and muttered a happy "That explains it" before walking dreamily out of the hall looking satisfied until she heard another word that she couldn't quite see the meaning of.

"Mental, mental, mental," she mumbled and searched the "m" section and gave a groan of displeasure as she saw the meaning: Mental _n _System of overhead cables carried on pylons for distributing electric current over a large area.

"That doesn't make sense," She muttered and contemplated on asking the Ravenclaw what he had meant.

She decided against it and looked up "electric" instead. She remembered her father telling her about a creature called elefic-something which had taken over all supplies of broccoli in South Hampton.

Finally she found it: electric _n_ that part of the body of a human being or animal where an arm or foreleg is joined to the trunk.

Luna didn't get much time to think about this one since the bell had just rung and classes had started. She hurried towards transfiguration and barely made it before McGonagall. Sitting down at her usual place in the back Luna brought out her pen and marker. She didn't know what they were for but her father had told her that muggles kept them on their tables as for good luck.

McGonagall walked in and started blabbing about how to transfigurate a big thing into a little thing. Luna silently shook her head; didn't the woman know about the size law? A big thing cannot be transformed into a little thing without having gotten to know the little things environment and gotten accustomed to it.

Luna silently thanked Merlin that at least her father was willing to tell her about these important things.

She zoned out not able to listen to the professor's false babble. Instead she concentrated on her pen and marker, she was actually quite curious about these small things. They didn't seem to look like good luck charms.

Luna frowned as she took up the pen but she sadly didn't get time to make any experiments, the bell dismissed the class and Luna had to go to her next class, Potions.

Just as Luna was getting her stuff together a Hufflepuff only a year younger then her crashed into the classroom with roses in his hands.

"McGonagall! My sunshine! My one and truly love! Please accept these roses as a token of my love!" The boy screamed in such a dramatic way that Luna found herself quite teary eyed as she walked out with her dictionary open in search of the definition of love.

Love _n_ strong, rough, cotton or linen material used for towels etc.

At this Luna found herself only more sentimental and decided to take a little pee break to freshen herself up.

"Love, what a wonderful thing," She thought to herself and smiled as she walked towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom,

As she drew nearer she could her Myrtle singing, "Christmas, Christmas is on its way. Christmas, Christmas is right this way,"

Luna choked slightly on a sob as she realised; yes Christmas indeed was nearing.

"What a wonderful world," She thought with a smile and let a small sob escape.

But before she reached the bathroom a quite unfortunate thing happened.

In this sentimental and dreamy state (which she was always in) she forgot to watch out for the trick steps and got caught in one, as she got her foot out she did it with such a force that she fell down the rest of the stairs.

"Uhm Lemon! I broke it again!" she thought as pain seared through her right leg,

**A/N: **Hey guys! I've been quite a while away eh? Haven't updated a thing for a month! I feel so ashamed of myself!

Anyways I've got a challenge for all you nerds out there: Find out what the definitions really are explaining. It shouldn't be that hard ;)

**Review **-Boogie


End file.
